Guardian Angel
by Clyrnin forever
Summary: My first supernatural fanfic, Castiel's POV, set between seasons 3 & 4, spoilers may go up to season 5. Castiel has always watched over the Winchesters, even now when Sam is alone, but he's been ordered not to interfere. Please R&R, more info on the story inside xxx
1. Silent witness

_**Okay so here's the start of my third fanfic (wow time flies!), which just happens to be my first supernatural Fanfiction! WOOP! So the name is Guardian Angel, and it's set entirely in Castiel's POV, between seasons 3 and 4. But Cas didn't come into supernatural until seaso 4, I hear you cry in surprise! Don't worry, I know that, but the idea is that, since Cas is one of the angels assigned to watch the Earth, maybe he could've been watching Sammy and Dean since they were born, since they were destined for awesomeness and all ;). If you don't like the idea, just give this chappie a go, then lemmie know if you like it or not in a handy review! Spoilers maybe range from season 1 to 5, not 100% yet, but I'd advise not to read it unless you've just finished season 5 in my humble opinion. So sit back and enjoy, then review! xxx**_

**_Chapter 1: _**_Silent witness__._

As I look upon Samuel, this fragile being before me, I think upon the journey I have taken to get here. A silent witness to the love and loss, the anger and the fierce loyalty, always watching over them, never seen or heard, simply here to observe. I'd been there, watching over them, since birth. I'd been there through the deaths of Mary, John, the death of Sam, the demon deal, and finally, two months ago, the death of Dean.

Dean. What could be said about such a foolish, dedicated man? All he had wanted was Sam back - his pain touched even me, Castiel, as he had cried over Sam's death - but, in desperation, he managed to get one of the worst deals that had ever been struck. A year. One year. That was all. One year of hunting together, laughing together, crying together until two months ago.

Now Samuel was alone before me, whimpering, clutching at his chest as if his very heart could ever escape. Tears, which had begun as deafening sobs, now trickled almost unconsciously down his pink cheeks. His eyes, those eyes that used to shine, were now dark and empty. Of course, the three and a half bottles of whiskey and that one bottle of beer had not helped tonight. They lay empty around him in a pile of glass, glass as broken as the man before me.

And this was not the worst night. At first, Sam had tried to make a deal to swap places with his brother - foolish, these Winchesters - but in the last week, that purpose, his only purpose, it seemed now, had finally gone. Now there was no drive in Sam, no reason to do anything except drink until he passed out, nothing left at all but this man, this snivelling boy that cried out his brothers name in slumber.

How had such a hopeful little boy gotten here?

The answer was simple. The plans that both heaven and hell had for these brothers meant that Mary had to die, and since John had not broken the first seal, now Dean had to be in hell. The occasions on which I had wanted to reveal myself and offer wisdom, comfort, and maybe even help these boys were numerous, and yet I hadn't. Why? Because heaven ordered me to do so. To stay by their sides, invisible, never helping, never interfering, just...watching. And that was fine.

Was it? Yes. It had to be. I had to follow my orders.

Of all the times I had desired to reveal myself to Samuel and Dean over the decades, this night would prove to be the truest test of my obedience.

_**Okay so that was the (quite short) first chappie done! If you liked it, if you hated it, if it was okay, if you have any ideas, feel free to review! Just tell me what was great / awful about it, and what I can do to make it better! Your feedback encourages me to continue! Also, maybe if you're a Morganville fan, go check out my other stories, AND the one I'm co-writing with SophieKatieeM (who has some AWESOME stories). Also, go look at cheesepuffzapper and lovelife05, who have some AMAZING stories! God speed, my brave little soldiers! Xxx**_


	2. Memories

_**Chapter 2 is here! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm certainly enjoying writing it! Now remember, Sammy can't actually speak to Dean, so in this chappie, our dear Sam is delusional. Castiel is still invisible, and the night is still young. Really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! xxxx**_

Chapter 2: Memories

Samuel is in the stage of inebriation which I have noticed every night this week. He is speaking to Dean.

Yes, this exchange between the desperate man before me and his brother, Dean, would be normal. If Dean was here. Instead, Samuel speaks to a photograph. It is the strangest phenomenon in all of my time with the Winchesters, but had become a part of every night watching over Sam since Dean had been dragged to hell.

Sam's tears slow as he looks at the photograph of himself and Dean that the hunter, Robert Singer, had taken two years, three months and eight days ago, after they had exorcised a demon and were having whiskey whilst sat on the impala. On the photo, he is smiling at the camera whilst Dean pulls a face I had named his 'brotherly love' face, as he always pulled this face in moments like this with his brother - tongue out, eyes crossed as if he is looking for his nose with all of his might - and when Bobby would enquire 'what's with the face ya idjit?' Dean would shrug and say 'Its my I-wuv-you-Sammy face', to which Bobby would rolls his eyes and Sam would smile fondly.

As Samuel examines the picture with desperate eyes, he begins to speak in a voice so hopeful that it all but screams for mercy. I know from the last seven nights that this will be followed by more tears, Sam loosing consciousness, and then tomorrow he will awake at exactly 4:47 PM, and the ritual will begin again.

His words tumble out, almost as happy as he had been to meet Jessica, and even I, Castiel, angel of The Lord, have marginal trouble deciphering them.

"Dean! I've missed you! How was hell? Hot?!" Some laughter here, though it could be a sob, of that I will never be certain. "Let's see, what did you do down there? Or should I say who?!" More hysterics. "But seriously man, I missed you. I missed you so much. It hurt me every day man, it really did. But enough with this emotional crap! Lets get you some pie! I know you love p-" and he can't hold it in anymore, Samuel crumbles and sobs hopelessly, clutching the photo to his chest.

Now there were 30 minutes within which he would cry, drink, cry even more, then finally sleep. This was saddening to watch, and as I am an angel of The Lord, such an emotional response could not be tolerated. So I decided to make a call, so to speak. I decided to contact an angel, but who?

It turned out I need not have bothered to decide. Zachariah appeared beside me just as Samuel reached for the bottle and took yet another swig. I turn to the angel beside me and wonder if he knows my weakness. He grins back at me and says "Castiel, right? You're in charge of watching over the Winchesters?" I nod swiftly and he goes on "Okay, so Rachel is going to take over watching Samuel here for a few months."

Surprise, the closest to shock that I have ever felt, fills me momentarily, and I ask "Why?" before I can stop myself.

Zachariah's eyes widen as he echoes "Why? I'll tell you why, because you will follow your orders Castiel. You are going to rescue Dean from hell, if you must know. Rachel will watch over Samuel while you're away. You have a week left until we send you. Prepare yourself." And with that, I am alone with only a weeping human as company once more.

_**Now this story is sad by nature, but there ya go, Cas is going to hell to get Dean soon so yay! DEDICATED TO MY TWINNY AND CO-WRITER SophieKatieeM FOR HER BIRTHDAY! Please check out my other stories and fight the fairies! Xxx**_


	3. Temptation

**_Chapter 3! I'm gonna need another few reviews before I release chapter 4: Revelation into the world. Love this story, hope you enjoy!xxx_**

_Chapter 3: Temptation_.

I pace, a habit uncommon amongst angels, usually so calm and collected, as I think over what Zachariah had ordered. I was going to Hell - with other angels it was safe to assume - to rescue Dean. In one respect, this was the news that my tiring soul needed. I could not stand here silently as Samuel fell into depression, and only Dean could stop that. However, this was _Hell_. The demons needed Dean to stay down there to break the first seal, and that meant that this would not be easy. It would take time, if we even managed to retrieve him before my brothers and sisters all died.

I would need time to reflect, gather myself, and most importantly, seek revelation.

I became so engrossed in my planning that I didn't notice Sam stir and look towards where I was pacing, as if a sound had interrupted his slumber, until he got shakily to his feet and slurred "Hello? Is somebody there? I can hear you! _Stop hiding from me_!"

I had managed to let my emotions get the better of me, and now I was revealed to Samuel. At least, partly. He could hear my pacing. I could stop that right now and allow Sam to get back to sleep.

But then a thought, as clear and obvious as an order from above, struck me, shocking me still and almost causing me to reveal myself completely to Samuel. Almost.

_You could speak to him. Tell him it's okay. Tell him that you'll bring Dean back. Stop him from doing anything foolishly reckless. And all it would take was revealing yourself to him._

It was tempting. I could save Sam from this turmoil by simply telling him that his brother was coming back. I could take matters into my own hands and-

Who was I to decide such things? Yes, the temptation was there, but so was the temptation for Eve with the apple. I was no Lucifer, I would not fall, _I would obey my orders._ I would observe Sam silently for a week, then go into Hell and save Dean, because those were the orders.

And so, I made myself silent to Sam once more and stood there, quiet, still, as he fell to the ground and began to snore.

That is until the next stage began.

"Dean! Dean! I need you! Please help me! _Dean_!"

Sam cannot escape his torment even in his dreams, which are haunted by memories of his brother and the same desperation to have Dean back that haunts his waking hours. Most do not move whilst asleep, but since Dean had descended into Hell, Samuel had begun to toss and turn violently, as if he's drowning, and call out constantly in his sleep, as if it makes sense that this is the only time that those in Hell can hear the living. Sam does this every night, this pointless form of mourning that leaves him unrested and bruised, exhausted and beaten down. He's inside his own personal hell, and the only thing I can do is stand there and watch.

I walk over to Sam's sleeping, tossing body and crouch down next to him, still invisible, barely here. He screams out his brothers name as his movements become even more erratic, and hits out at nothing, almost as if he knows I am here and he is trying to repel me, causing a deep cut on his arm that would require days to truly heal. I speak, even though he cannot hear me and these words are pointless, as they will not stop this. "Sam. It's going to be okay. I'm going to save your brother. Just give me time, and you'll have Dean back. Stop doing this to yourself Samuel. _Stop_."

And against all odds, logic, and reason, Sam stops thrashing, his breathing evens out, and he seems content. It's the happiest I've seen this boy in weeks, and as I walk back towards my chosen corner, I feel something close to peace.

I have come to terms with the task ahead. It's time to go out and seek revelation.

**_So...? Please reveal your opinion in a review, I'll love you forever! I need you to let me touch it ;) please review! Until next time xxx_**


	4. Revelation

**_Okay so I know it's been so very long since I've updated, and I apologise. In my defence, I haven't had too many reviews recently: what's up with that?! Shout out to all of my reviewers, all of you fabulous people out there that love this story as much as me. So lets stop with the suspense already! On with the chapter!xxx_**

**_Chapter 4: Revelation. _**

I worry about leaving Samuel like this, asleep, vulnerable, but what choice do I have? I make my way outside for the first time in weeks, and walk until I find a field with one lone bench in the centre.

I'm ready.

It's time.

Time to recieve revelation.

I steal myself on the simple bench, and take in my surroundings, all of  
them. The clean, crisp air that fills the lungs of my vessel as i take  
deep, steadying breaths to slow my heart rate to a steady thump, lower than the heart rate of other humans to make the process easier for my vessel.

The rough wood below me, worn and aging, that I feel even beneith my trench coat in this state of total awareness. The grass beneath my shoes, the dark green blades that surround the bench and spread out for miles in all directions, as green as the the leaves in the garden of Heaven. The sky, the cloudless blue sky that seems to embody the very essence of freedom, life and Heaven itself.

Preparation complete, I feel a sense of peace that I have missed whilst watching over Samuel, the peace that only being close to Heaven can bring to Angels. Now I wait for orders from above, maybe Zachariah, maybe Raphael, maybe even Michael, if he had the time. After all, this was an order from high above, and one of the upmost importance; Hell was not a realm that angels entered lightly, many angels would be lost in the process.

I clear my mind of all Earthly, unnecessary thoughts and await orders.

-—-

After what may have been weeks or hours, I hear a voice from above. It's faint and unclear, but after a moment of focus, the voice becomes a booming, deep, commanding roar that I would recognise anywhere.

"Castiel. You received your orders from Zachariah?" The voice booms from above.

I say "Yes I did." Quietly, though I know he has heard me.

The replied "Well then, what do you want to be told?" Makes me uneasy; I already feel as if I am getting too close to disobedience, and questioning my orders? Was that for the best? "I have very important matters to attend to, Castiel. You want to know why you're going to rescue Dean from Hell I presume?"

The fact that he guessed eases my mind, and when I agree, he says "That is simple Castiel. Dean, if left in Perdition, will break the first seal and start the apocalypse. That was not Lilith's original plan, but John Winchester did not break it, so Dean is the substitute. We cannot let this happen. And if we are too late, Dean is the only one that can help us win. Is that enough Castiel?"

I clear my throat and say "Yes, Raphael. Thank you."

The voice fades as the world comes back into focus and I know now that I am ready to begin this most vital journey. I will save Dean Winchester.

Castiel has been away, seeking revelation, for days. In another part of the city, in a hotel room, Castiel is not there to witness Samuel meet the demon Ruby once more.

Castiel will save Dean Winchester, but he wasn't there to stop the corruption of Sam.

After all, you can't fight destiny.

_**So... Thoughts? We never actually see an angel seek revelation in the show, so I thought I'd have a go and see what happened. It was actually quite a difficult chapter to write, but I hope it was worthit. I was going for something similar to Cas in season 6, 'The Man Who Would Be King', but less pure, as I mean well, it was Raphael who answered him hahaha! Hope you enjoyed! If you read Morganville, go read my other fanfictions! Enjoy and I hope you have a nice Halloween! Lots and lots of candy to anyone who reviews! Also bring me some pie! I love me some pie! :D xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5: Descent

_**So my Mishamigoes, the start of chapter 5! This might be the only one for a while :( *sniffle* but hopefully this longer chapter (over 1000 words, the rest have been way less) will help! Enjoy, read and review as always and yeah, here it goes! :D xxx**_

_Chapter 5: Descend._

I spend my final day at Dean's unmarked grave, a simple cross below which the tatters of his body remain. I stand there, silent, thinking, preparing myself for the journey ahead. The excruciating descent. The laborious journey that would mean the death of many of my brothers and sisters. I may die. The thought, one that has been at the front of my mind since I was given my orders, no longer troubles me; this was an essential task, and death was a risk worth taking.

This is where the angels given these orders will meet, at the place of Dean's remains. Now all that was left to do was wait.

At midnight, they arrive.

The shift in the air is tangible; grace creates almost an aura around us, and as the thirty or so arrive, the leaves on the nearby trees quake, as if a gentle breeze has stirred them.

Even humans, with their dull senses and lack of vision, would have felt this shift, the power radiating from the celestial beings that arrived. However, the gravesite, home only to Dean, held no humans; only Angels. They move towards me in unison, the Angels, towards that grave, that monumet to the great Dean Winchester, that unmarked cross, towards the most important orders they had ever been given.

Go into Hell.

Save Dean Winchester.

Stop the apocalypse.

The fates of billions of souls, of the human race, lay on our shoulders. We would march into Hell, and we would succeed.

The other Angels are almost here, and I recognise each face. There are Angels of all ranks, all of them determined, all of them prepared. The orders, these orders of such high importance, held an extra urgency for me. Samuel needed his brother back. I would be the one to return him. I stride towards Zachariah - I assume he is in control, as he gave me the order - and ask "Zachariah, when do we descend?"

The look that Zachariah gives me is one of contempt, the coldest look I have seen him give anyone since the last time he spoke to Joshua, is the opposite of the buisness-like manor in which he says "That, Castiel, is your choice. You will be the one to lead them into Hell; you will be the one to save Dean Winchester."

Many faces display mild surprise, but I imagine that none of them are as shocked as I am; I would be the one to control this holy mission? Me, Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, who ranked higher than some of the Angels here, but nothing compared to the Angel before me; Zachariah, always in comand, behind many successes for Heaven. How was it my responsibility to lead us into Hell? It made no sense.

My vacant look is met by Zachariah's last words, the final words that he would speak to me until the day of my return, months off. "This is how Heaven comanded it to be, and so shall it be. Lead them well Castiel."

Then I am left standing in front of thirty Angels awaiting command before I can begin to utter a reply.

The shock leaves me speechless for a few moments, until I realise that I would be the one to save Dean. Me. I look at the Angels before me and begin to speak, in a voice that, unbeknownst to me at the time, rings with authority only Archangels posess. "Tonight, we will march into Hell and begin the holy mission we have been given. I will lead you into the fiery depths, and even though we may loose many of our brothers and sisters before we are done, we will save Dean Winchester, because Heaven commanded it. Are we ready?"

And wth that, I lead the march towards that cross, that unmarked grave, to Hell.

The cross marks the start of the journey; this is Dean's final resting place, and therefore, this is where we would begin our descent. This was the most effective way to track a soul out of it's body; the link between body and soul, though severed, could still be manipulated into revealing more about where the soul now was. The clearest information, that which any Angel could discover, was whether the soul was in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory. Only Angels with a higher skill could find out where in each place that soul was. This job was for the first to descend, the leader of the group; this job would now be mine.

I crouch next to the grave, halting the group, and reach down to touch the soil, still the dull brown of a freshly dug grave. The Earth there is warm, as if even the body below knew that the soul was in Hell, and I find myself pausing to draw in deep, clensing breaths that help me to concentrate on the task at hand. I signal for the Angels closest to me to excavate the coffin below. Uriel and Samandriel come forward instantly, and I step back as the coffin emerges from the soil, that simple wooden coffin that contained the only link to Dean's soul that remained on the Earth. When the coffin stops to rest on the upturned soil, the Angels step back to allow me the space needed to get a general location on the soul. I open the coffin and the sight before me makes me pause, if only for a moment. Dean Winchester, one in a long line of powerful hunters, protective older brother, the righteous man on who's will depended the fate of the world, and this tattered, rotting skeleton was all that remained. I summon all of my strength and reach towards the body, ready as I'll ever be to get the location.

Heat. The sensation hits me instantly, heat so intense it's as if my wings are on fire. Heat only possible in Hell. To get a better idea of where in Hell, I reach further, both with my mind and body. I concentrate with all of my will and, similar to the experiance of seeking revelation but accompanied by the most excruciating pain imaginable, I begin to hear a voice, as if trying to hear someone who is under water. He's deep down; I need to concentrate before the voice will become clear, before the location will become apparent. Slowly, the words become clearer, their meaning obvious. One word, over and over again, full of the pain of the last two months - more like 20 years in Hell - that touch something deep down inside of me. I know where he is. As I pull away, that haunting voice will stay with me, as it will througout my time in Hell.

"SAM!"

I straighten up swiftly, turning towards the Angels I'm leading into Hell as I do so, and ask them again "Are we ready?" The nod from each Angel instills confidence in me; they trust me, they will literally follow me into Hell. I look towards the cross once more, one final reminder of the life we will save, and the reason for all of this.

One by one, we descend into Hell.

_**WHAT DID YOU THINK? Hehehe hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it! Please drop a review for me, and of course, never forget that you've been Garthed! Xxx**_


End file.
